


in another life

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: in every universe [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: When Caitlin wakes up in a strange new reality, she's unsure of what's real and what’s not, but she finds herself getting more and more attached to this new world than the one she'd left behind.





	in another life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



> This was really hard to write and took longer than it probably should have, but shoutout to @thatkillervibe for her encouragement and patience.

Caitlin burrowed herself deeper in the warm, soft sheets, and her eyelids fluttered open as the morning sunlight peeked through the small gap in the curtains. She rubbed her sensitive eyes with tiny fists, her mouth opened in a small yawn and pushed herself up in a sitting position. She leaned her back against the headboard and reached her arm for her phone on the bedside table, immediately pulling it back when her hand collides with a solid object that wasn’t supposed to be there.

She furrowed her eyebrows and scrutinised the offending alarm clock she didn’t recognise. Her eyes wide as she realised she didn’t recognise the oval lampshade next to it, or the antique table underneath it. And it was then that she realised she didn’t recognise the bed she was laying in or the room that she had slept in either.

She pushed away the quilt, and toppled over with a loud yelp when she discovered her lack of clothing underneath and the subtle aching between her legs. “Killer Frost, what have you got me into this time?” She squeaked, and pulled the sheets to her chest.

There’s no response and Caitlin grumbled under her breath. She pulled the sheets with her as she searched for her lost clothes; subconsciously taking note of how soft the carpet feels on her bare feet. She didn’t find them, but she spotted a red CCU hoodie thrown over a chair in the corner of the room. It looked familiar, but it definitely wasn’t hers. She pulled the hoodie over her head, the material soft on her bare skin.

She chewed on her bottom lip, and eyed the neatly folded pile of laundry on the blanket storage box at the end of the bed, debating her morality. It wasn’t stealing if she was just _borrowing_ them. She’d bring them straight back, delivered to their door or maybe just shoved in their mailbox with a handwritten note of apology. Because there was no way her pride would allow her to walk out of this room, _this apartment_ , in just a hoodie that didn’t even belong to her.

Caitlin blushed as she pulled out a pair of black mens boxer shorts with white and blue star-ships. She slid them up her legs and tugged down the oversized hoodie to reach her mid thighs. She glared down at her exposed legs, and picked out a pair of long grey socks with red bands, shoving them on her feet, the garments reaching up to her knees.

She cringed at her disgruntled reflection in the mirror, and combed out her matted hair with her fingers, hissing at the gigantic tangle at the back of her head.   

She approached the door with careful steps, slowly twisting the door knob and pulled it open, quietly shutting it behind her. She tiptoed through a small hallway leading to a staircase and winced when the steps creak underneath her feet. She reached the bottom step, and barely gave herself enough time to observe her surroundings, heading straight for the front door and swung it open.

Caitlin was sure she heard a familiar voice calling out her name as she slammed the door behind her, but it only increased her panic and urgency to get the _hell_ out of there.

She broke into a half sprint to the elevator and nearly tripped over her own two feet on the fancy carpet. Slamming her fingers onto the button to call for the elevator, she prayed for it to come quickly and released a breath of relief when the double doors slid open.

Pressing on the button for the bottom floor, she leaned back against the metal railing and watched the doors slide shut, nearly jumping out of her skin as a hand slid through the small gap and the doors reopened.

“Gotcha!”

Caitlin’s heart jumped in her chest when she saw Cisco, his beautiful face smiling down at her, and it lifted the weight from her shoulders, relief flooded her body as she took in his presence.

Because he was _here_ , with her.

 _God_ , she’d missed him so much.

“Cisco,” she sobbed his name, leapt into his arms and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. His laughter echoed in her ears as his arms folded just as tightly around her back and lifted her up smoothly on her toes.

Cisco was still holding her tight when she eventually pulled her arms away, his face pressed into her hair, his breath warm against her cheek. She pushed him back by the shoulders, and eyed him cautiously when he didn’t follow her lead, instead choosing to rub his hands up and down the length of her back.

He smiled brightly at her, cheeks crinkled and eyes sparkling in her direction.

It was a classic _Cisco_ smile.

One that he did when he was genuinely happy.

And one that she missed dearly.

“What are you doing here?” She questioned him, shivering when he lifts a hand from her back and tucked her messy hair behind her ear.

Cisco quirked an eyebrow, “following you!” He laughed. “I know you’re desperate for that parcel, babe, but you know the post doesn’t arrive till after eleven.”

Caitlin blinked, babe? _Babe?_ Since when was she babe? She peeled his hands from her and stepped back, suddenly feeling very hot under his intense gaze. “What parcel? I don’t understand, where’s Kamilla?”

He scrunched his face, a confused smile on his face as he stepped closer to play with her hair. “Who’s Kamilla?”

She was distracted by the sound of the elevator doors opening and decided to make her escape, in the desperate need for some fresh air. Nearly bumping into an elderly lady with a walking stick, she felt firm hands pulling her back and into his warm embrace.

“Wrong floor, sweetie,” Cisco whispered in her ear.

The elderly lady eyed her cautiously, the disapproval seeping through as she scrutinised in her disgruntled appearance. Caitlin shrunk into herself, her face flushed with embarrassment.

“Good morning, Mrs Webberley,” Cisco chimed in, and tucked her into his side.

Mrs Webberley nodded her head and wished them a quiet response in her nasally voice, pointing her nose up and stood at the farthest possible spot away from them.

“Caitlin was just sleepwalking, again,” he laughed, high pitched. She glared up at him, and felt his hand squeeze her hip in response. “Why else would she be dressed like that…”

Caitlin shifted uncomfortably on her feet in the awkward silence, and squinted down at the hand squeezing her side. Her face contorted at his bold behaviour, she knew he was an affectionate person but even as best friends - they had _boundaries._  She looked back up at him and carefully observed his soft features. He caught her gaze, and grinned down at her, his fingers tugging on her hoodie.

The elevator doors open again and he breathed a sigh of relief, guiding her straight out and into the familiar hallway. “Have a good day Mrs Webberley!”

Once the doors slid shut behind them, Caitlin turned to him, face stern as she crossed her arms. “Sleepwalking?”

Cisco shrugged and rubbed her back softly as he led her down the corridor. “Babe, you know I love when you wear my clothes, you look adorable,” he cooed, and poked her nose with his finger.

Her eyes widened, the embarrassment still flooding her as she realised she was wearing _his_ clothes without any underwear underneath. “I didn’t have anything else to wear,” she stammered.

His eyebrows crinkled, and eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Dramatic, much?” He huffed, and stopped in front of one of the apartment doors. “You only take up more than half of our wardrobe, and we just had laundry day!”

Caitlin blinked, “our wardrobe?"

“Oh,” he exaggerated, “are we really going to have that debate again?”

“What?” She asked, her tone exasperated.  

“Okay, now back onto the point I was making.” Cisco fiddled for something in his pocket, his other hand still firm around her waist. “I don’t think Mrs Webberley appreciates how truly adorable you look in my old college sweater. You know we’re never going to live this down,” he snorted, and playfully nudged his hip with hers.

She scrunched her nose, gnawing on her bottom lip as she wondered if she was missing out on some kind of inside joke between them. Which she couldn’t understand how, because she’d never met that woman once before in her life, and she had no idea how Cisco knew her.

“You know that woman?”

“Um, yeah, Caitlin,” he laughed, a little aghast. “We both do. She is our neighbour.”

Cisco pulled out a key from his pocket and slid it in the lock, her mouth gaping as she slapped his hand away. “Cisco! What are you doing? Someone lives here.”

He gave her a funny look, the lock clicking as he twisted on the door knobs and pushed the wooden door open. “Yes, we do, Caitlin. Are you sure you’re not actually sleepwalking? You've been saying some weird stuff.”

Caitlin opened her mouth to respond, but instead released a quiet yelp as he tugged on her arms and pulled her into the apartment, the door slamming shut behind them. She froze on her feet when she saw it, what she’d failed to notice in her little great escape barely twenty minutes prior.

The apartment was beautifully decorated in Victorian decor, with cream walls and dark brown wooden furniture. It looked exactly like the living room in her apartment, she was almost sure it was like the living room in her apartment because she recognised her cream fabric sofa, her brown coffee table and her bookcase.

Or maybe it could be mistaken for Cisco’s apartment because it had his flat screen television, his brown leather armchair and his one thousandth lamps that he’d grown into collecting.

Cisco was right, they did live here.

She just didn’t remember moving.

“Hey,” Cisco murmured softly, and distracted her from her thoughts by caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. His other hand wrapped snug around her waist as he pulled her close against his body, her hands immediately lifting up in a surprise buffer against his chest. “I’m a little offended that I haven’t had my good morning kiss yet.”

She gulped, “good morn-”

He curled his hand under her jaw, lifting her lips to meet his and muffled her startled gasp as his tongue slid into her mouth. Her fingers gripped his shirt, wide eyes fluttered shut as she enjoys the way his tongue licked the inside of her lip. His taste a combination between early morning coffee and peppermint toothpaste, with sloppy and lazy kisses against hers. His hand tilted the back of her head to change the angle of the kiss, and swallowed her quiet moan as she found herself getting lost in his taste.

She gasped into his mouth when she felt the hand on her back slip underneath her hoodie, and his fingers softly stroke at the bare skin on her back. Her body shivered under his touch.

Caitlin pushed him back when his fingers journeyed lower, jumping out of his arms and standing on the other side of the room. “Oh, my God!”

His face scrunched up, and a hand lifted to brush his hair behind his ears. “Caitlin, are you okay?”

“No!” She chortled, and edged around the sofa when he tried to approach her.

“Is it the morning breath?” He asked, and cornered her against the back of the upholstery. “Cause after nearly three years, I think I’m used to it by now.”

“Three years?” She whimpered.

“Okay, fine,” he grinned playfully, reaching for her hands and interlacing her fingers with his. “Two years, ten months and,” he paused, and looked up at the ceiling to seemingly count in his head. “-fifteen days!”

“Cisco,” she whispered, trembling as he lifted their hands to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

“Hey, why are you crying?” He pulled her into his arms, and released her hands to cradle her face in his hands, brushing away her tears with his thumbs.

“Because none of this feels real.”

He laughed, kissing her forehead and pulling her into a tight hug. “This is real,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re here with me and you’re safe.”

Her hands gripped his back, and fluttered her eyes closed as she pressed her face into his neck. Because he was right, in his arms, she always felt safe.

Cisco tucked his forehead against hers, “now come on, I made breakfast, your favourite.”

“Perfect,” she whispered, and forced a smile. Allowing him to gently tug on her arms and lead her to the kitchen.

**…**

Caitlin considered all the possibilities and explanations for what _the hell_ had just transpired.

Maybe this was some warped alternative reality that she’d woken up into, like Flashpoint or that weird time when Barry and Oliver had swapped lives?

Or maybe Barry had screwed up the timeline again and somehow she still had memories of her old life, but wasn’t that Cisco’s powers? Shouldn’t he be the one remembering?

(-no. _It was_ , she corrected herself. It _was_ his powers.)

Perhaps she’d somehow swapped lives with one of her doppelgangers from another earth, who had also woken up with her life? Perhaps there was Caitlin out there somewhere without her Cisco.

Or someone, somewhere, was seriously screwing her over with one sick joke.

The only way she could figure out what was happening to her, was to learn everything she could about this new universe.

Which meant she’d have to play the part.

She shut the bedroom door behind her and leaned against it, her face in her hands as she replayed the last hour in her head.

Cisco had ushered her off to get washed and changed for work, while he cleaned up the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen, with similar cream Victorian decor to the living room. A little small booth behind the island she’d summed up as the dining room table.

 _Their_ dining room table.

Where they have shared all their morning and night meals.

But she couldn’t remember a single one of them.

Caitlin knew Cisco liked to cook, and she can’t help but feel something warm and fuzzy inside of her at the thought of him cooking breakfast for her every morning.

No one had cooked her breakfast in a long time, not since Ronnie.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she looked around the large bedroom. She hadn’t been able to take in her surroundings properly when she first woken up in the large king size bed, in her surprise to find herself lacking of clothes-

Her legs wobbled underneath her as the horror took over her, hands clasped to her mouth as she stared at the unmade bed. The cream sheets hung off the side and onto the carpet, when she’d nearly fallen out of bed

She’d woken up naked. In a bed she apparently shared with Cisco. Her best friend of six years, who she hadn’t seen in nearly three months.

Her best friend who had also just kissed the life out of her only thirty minutes before, his hand slipped under her- his college sweater and rubbed soft patterns onto her skin. Her best friend who had kissed her cheek when he served her breakfast, squeezing in next to her in the booth, their thighs pressed snugly together. He’d rambled on in her ear about some new sci-fi movie on Netflix, her nodding and making small remarks to appease him. She’d nearly choked on her coffee when she’d felt his hand squeeze her thigh.

It was all so… _domestic_.

Caitlin sighed, and tore her eyes away from the bed and dragged her feet to the ensuite bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror above the sink, her complexion almost looked flawless. There were no noticeable black bags under her eyes, like the ones she’d remembered vividly applying eye cream to the night before. Her skin was clear and smooth, soft to the touch.

She’d remembered Cisco resembling a similar complexion when she’d carefully observed his soft features. He’d looked genuinely happy. No frown lines on his forehead, his brown eyes warm and alert as they stared at her with more love and adoration than she could handle. His bright wide smile that made his cheeks round, eyes scrunched up and highlighted the small dimple on his chin - the smile of his that always took her breath away.

She couldn’t help but wonder if this was what a life with Cisco looked like. No worries, no stress. No nightmares keeping either of them up at the early hours in the morning.

It almost didn’t feel real. It felt like a dream, one in which she’d wake up at any moment. She’d wake up and her frown lines would be reappear, with tired eyes and black bags. She’d plaster her face with concealer and foundation, and paint on a red smile on her lips. Preparing herself for another day at Star Labs, with metahumans and … and _team Flash._

But even as she splashed her face with cold water, she didn’t wake up.

Caitlin dried her face with the fluffy blue towel, and pursed her lips at her reflection. Reaching up, she slid open the glass doors for some aspirin, the headache from an hour ago still brewing at the back of her head. Her nose scrunched up when she found all her beauty care products arranged carefully on the right side of the cabinet, opposite Cisco’s haphazard collection on the left. She chewed on her bottom lip, and fought the urge to reorganise his side but decided against it.

Her gaze locked on a small packet of pills on the middle shelf, she picked it up hoping to the null her headache. Instead she let out a loud squeak when she read the packet, and tossed it back on the shelf, slamming the door shut.

Birth control.

She hadn’t been on birth control in a long time.

She closed her eyes, and tried not to think about the messy bed or the subtle ache between her thighs she’d woken up to. Or when she’d noticed his eyes lingering on her thighs after he’d kissed her, or the way he’d kissed her and held her so tightly in his arms.

She found her blue toothbrush next to Cisco’s orange one, at least she hoped it was hers as she slipped the blue and red toothpaste on the bristles and brushed her teeth. She’d remembered the few times when she’d stayed over at his place, after falling asleep on his couch from watching reruns on Netflix, he’d offered her his toothbrush because she’d left hers at home. He’d always promised her he’d buy one specially for her, but he never did.

It wasn’t too weird, if she was using his toothbrush. He did have his tongue shoved down her throat only thirty minutes ago.

Caitlin closed the bathroom door behind her and stepped into what she presumed was her side of the large joint walk-in wardrobe, running her hands over the clothes that were hung. Some of the clothes she recognised from back in her apartment, but the others were definitely new and expensive. She picked out a cute, but sophisticated chiffon blouse with an oversized bow, and a black knee length pencil skirt. It was good to know this other version of her still had the same sophisticated style of clothing.

She opened the top draws of one of the many dressers, and found a gorgeous selection of lace lingerie. Her hands picked up the flimsy piece and traced her fingers over the soft material, admiring the smooths threads with her thumbs. Something immediately clicking in the back of her mind as she remembered the intention of such a sexy garment, and she quickly dropped it back in the draw and slammed it shut.

She definitely wouldn’t be opening that draw for a long time.

She took a deep breath and opened the next draw down, exhaling a long breath when she found a respectable selection of cotton underwear.

She quickly slipped into her clothes and dropped her borrowed ones in the small laundry hamper. Sitting in front of the large vanity mirror, she decided to pull her hair back in a loose ponytail and gripped back any of the loose hairs. Her makeup selection was similar but extended to brands she’d never even heard of before.

Caitlin applied a neutral shade of lipstick when the bedroom door opened, and Cisco walked in with his phone in his hand, tapping on the screen distractedly with his fingers. He’d rolled up the sleeves of his loose red button up shirt to his elbows, so she could see every distinctive curve of his biceps. She immediately tore her gaze from his arms through the mirror, and scolded herself thinking about him in _that way_. Even if they were together in this warped universe.

“Hey, babe, you nearly ready?”

She smiled weakly, and looked back up at him through the mirror, blushing when their eyes connected. “Uh, yeah, I just need to grab some shoes,” she responded, and stood up from the stool.

Cisco slipped his phone into his back pocket, and she shifted awkwardly on her feet under his intense gaze, as his eyes bore into her from top to bottom. He was already an inch away from her when she looked up at him, and startled backwards on her toes as his hands played with the bow on her blouse and tugged her closer to him.

“Hmm, you’re wearing my favourite.”

“I am?”

“Yes,” he purred softly and cupped the back of her neck with his hand. “You look so beautiful today.”

Caitlin’s skin formed goosebumps under his touch, his warm breath on her face as he leaned forward to nudge his nose against hers. “You really think so?” She whispered, her eyes searching his face for any uncertainty.

She doesn’t find any, not as he stares down at her with a tenderness that has her heart thudding rapidly in her chest. “Of course,” he murmured softly, his smile genuine. “You always look beautiful, and I will never fail to tell you everyday.”

 _Oh_ , he was definitely smooth, she thought. Her eyes drifted down to his lips as he mumbled some more words so soft she can barely hear them.

“We, um,” she gasped quietly when he leaned forward to steal a kiss, and jumped back on her heels. “We should go before we’re, um, late.”

Cisco frowned, and waved a hand up in the air. “I hate that you’re right, _corazón_ ,” he sighs. His eyes caught the unmade bed and he immediately smirked at her, “did, _Caitlin Snow,_  not make the bed?” He teased, pulling up the hanging sheets and folded them neatly back on the bed.

She watched him, eyes wide. “I, uh, must have gotten distracted.”

“Mhm,” he grumbled under his breath, and fluffed up one of the pillows.

“Speaking of the bed,” Caitlin started, and fidgeted with her fingers. “Last night…” she trailed off, and eyed him carefully.

Cisco dropped the pillow, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slowly approached her. “Last night was amazing, personal best I’d say.”

She winced, “so that really happened?”

He crowded her space against the edge of the bed, his knees in between her legs. “Last night…” he murmured, and leaned down to press soft kisses on her neck. “...This morning if you want.”

“Okaaaaay,” she laughed nervously, and pushed him back with her hands. “We’re really going to be late.”

He whined softly, “no one will care, we’re our own bosses, remember?”

“I care, Cisco.”

Cisco huffed, and released her from his hold. “Fine, let’s go to work and be the professional couple you claim us to be.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes, and walked into the wardrobe to pick out a pair of black heeled shoes. She grabbed her purse and followed him closely behind down the stairs, smiling gratefully when he helped her into a white coat and tied the knot at the front.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Setting the alarm.” He responded, and raised an eyebrow at her.

She laughed nervously, “of course, I must still be half asleep this morning.”

Cisco smirked, and invaded her space. “Well, we did have a looooong night,” he winked and twirled a set of keys on his finger, “do you want to drive?”

She had no idea if _their work_ was Star Labs or if it even still existed in this alternate universe, so that definitely wasn’t an option.

“Could you drive, please?” She asked, and pouted her bottom lip. A tactic she knew always worked with _her_ Cisco.

“You are lucky you’re so cute, Caitlin Snow.” He poked her nose, his smile dreamy as he intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her out the door, locking it behind them.

**…**

One thing Caitlin was relieved to know hadn’t changed was Jitters, her favourite spot for coffee when she was desperately in need of a fix. Which she thinks will be often if she doesn’t ever figure why she was stuck in this _alternate universe-timeline-earth?_

God, she didn’t even know what to call it.

“You want your usual, beautiful?” Cisco asked softly, and tugged on their interlocked hands as they stand in the small queue.

That was definitely something she didn’t think she’d ever get used to, being called beautiful by _him_.

He’d complimented her before, back in her timeline, on her intelligence and her brain. She’d heard him compliment his past girlfriends all the time. But this, this was different. This time it was directed straight at her, and spoken with a soft and tenderness she’d only ever heard from him on occasions where she was feeling fragile. It made her feel warm and loved.

Caitlin nodded not entirely sure what _her_ usual was, and smiled softly when she felt him squeeze her hand.

The barista waved them over, and Cisco pulled her along with him, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Can we have-”

“Already on its way. I queued it up as soon as my CC cuties walked through the door.”

“Thank you, Marissa,” he grinned and leaned over to kiss Caitlin’s cheek.

She blushed, and turned her head to whisper in his ear, “ _CC cuties?_ ”

“She has a crush on us.” He explained when she quirked an amused eyebrow. “Can you blame her? I mean, we are adorable.”

Caitlin didn’t respond, her cheeks still red as she distracted herself with reaching into her bag for her purse and pulled out some cash. She looked up to see Cisco already with his wallet open as he slammed a ten dollar bill on the counter, eyeing her strangely. “I can pay for myself.”

“I know, but our morning coffee at Jitters has been my treat.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Why do I get the feeling that everything is always your treat?”

He slipped his wallet back into his pocket and tugged her closer, “because I adore you and I love to spoil you.”

Caitlin gasped quietly at his words, and swallowed the lump forming in the back of her throat. Her heart thumped in her chest and her eyelids grew heavy as he leaned closer, nudged his nose against hers and brushed their lips in a gentle kiss.

“Order up!”

She quickly pulled away, and smiled kindly at the barista to hide her embarrassment. She grabbed her drink and hurried out the door. Cisco followed closely behind, sliding an arm over her shoulders. He grinned down at her and softly kissed her forehead.

**…**

“There’s a lot of cars here today,” Caitlin noted, as Cisco parked up in a marked reserve spot near the Star Labs entrance.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition, and eyed her carefully, “not more than usual.”

She frowned and looked out the window. A gentle hand on her arm diverted her attention back to him, and she raised her eyebrows at the concerned expression on his face.

“Caitlin, are you okay? You’ve been acting kind of… different this morning.”

Caitlin forced a smile, and squeezed the hand on her arm. “Yes, I’m fine, just a little tired, that's all. I promise,” she reassured him.

He pulled her hand to his chest, above his heart, and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “Okay,” he whispered softly and pressed his cheek against the back of her hand.

She sighed, and forced herself to not think about the tenderness in his eyes as he gazed at her all dreamy. Or how warm and soft his cheek felt against the back of her hand as he nuzzled his nose against her knuckles. She could not allow herself to think about the way her heart skipped a beat when he kissed the back of her hand, and mumbled a quiet declaration of love into her skin, staring into her eyes as though he was patiently waiting for her to say it back.

She didn’t.

Because she _couldn’t_.

These feelings were slipping her into dangerous territory. She could not feel this way about him because these feelings weren’t real.

None of this was real.

And right now, her main priority was finding out what was happening and Star Labs may be her only hope of figuring that out.

“We should go inside,” she whispered, and pulled her hand away.

“Sure,” he grinned, and she noticed something suspicious flicker in his brown eyes.  

Cisco reached for her hand once he locked the car, and slipped her keys into her purse. She grabbed his hand with hers and allowed him to pull her through the large double glass doors, stopping dead on her feet when she noticed the swarm of people in white lab coats and black blazers.

The swarm of people walking in front of the large bright white and blue sign standing on podium.

_Ramon Industries._

The room went quiet or maybe her ears were blocked up. She felt kind of dizzy and her legs wobbled underneath her, and she thought she could feel an arm wrapped snugly around her back and a gentle hand cupping her cheek.

_“Caitlin, sweetheart, you are not okay.”_

Everything went dark, but she could vividly remember his soft voice in her ears and his strong arms pulling her into a warm embrace.

_“I got you.”_


End file.
